


House of Sin

by Psychgirl7



Series: Caroline Mayfield [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychgirl7/pseuds/Psychgirl7
Summary: “You don’t ever fucking learn, do you?” Billy scolded her while smacking his head once for added effect. “I’m bigger than you. I’m stronger than you. And I always get what I want.”I welcome youTo the house of sinOpen your mindAnd let the games beginI'm your lustAnd I'm your greedI'm every sick thoughtThat you ever done dreamed-"Sexual Thing" (Poison)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Caroline Mayfield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	House of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working out writer's block for my Lonesome Billy fic in the Caroline Mayfield series, I decided to write a one-shot of the implied rape scene at the beginning of chapter 17 in Sweet Caroline. This whole entire fic between Billy and Caroline is domestic violence leading up to, and including, rape. If this bothers you, please do not continue reading.

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror. The foundation that she had just applied was a weak coverup for the bruised and split skin on her cheek. Perhaps she should have removed the butterfly bandage first. It did look rather awkward. She supposed she would rather have a makeup-covered bandage than getting foundation inside her wound where it would likely become infected. Even now she would have to take good care of it. Wipe gently at night to remove it. Apply another layer throughout the day tomorrow when she would return to school.

A teardrop fell from her eye and washed a small amount of her makeup with it. The clear drop turned beige as it splashed onto the ceramic countertop. _How did this become my life?_ Her eyes were red and puffy. Although she knew it wasn’t possible to happen overnight, she thought her face looked gaunter. She looked sickly. She didn’t want to think about what the rest of her skin looked like beneath the cover of her black turtleneck. She had seen enough of it last night when she cleaned up. The fact that it had turned Billy on when he saw it was evidence enough that it was bad.

Sudden, violent knocks that rattled the door in its frame jerked her from her thoughts and caused her to jump. Her shaky hands dropped her makeup brush into the sink. The sound of the locked doorknob jiggling back and forth as Billy quickly twisted it from the outside made her heart race and blood run cold.

“Why the fuck is the door locked, Caroline?” Billy’s voice, low and animalistic, growled.

_To keep you out,_ she thought to herself. “I had to go to the bathroom,” she lied, hoping that it was a good enough excuse to lock the door. “It’s just habit.” At least that much was true.

A brief pause led her to hold her breath to hear his reaction from the other side of the door. Had he walked away, or was he lurking around the corner, ready to pounce and attack as soon as she would unlock and open the only barrier between them?

After several quiet seconds, Billy calmly droned, “Open the door, Caroline.”

She knew she would have to. Knew that if she stayed in there the rest of the day that the chances of him hurting Max would skyrocket into the realm of certainty. However, the fear of what he would do to her as soon as she opened the door overshadowed her concern for Max in that moment. Her feet stayed firmly planted in place.

“Caroliiiiiine,” he grumbled in a taunting manner. “Open the door.”

A lump too hard to swallow appeared in her throat. Bile from her stomach slowly rose up her esophagus, burning through her chest with every labored breath she took. Light scratches from his fingernails scraped against the wood, causing the fine hairs at the back of her neck to stand at attention as goosebumps formed over her arms.

When she still didn’t respond to his command, he slammed the side of his closed fist against the door and shouted, “Open the door!”

Caroline winced and jumped, her shoulders shrinking into the rest of her body to make her as small as possible. Tears fell freely now as she bit her lip so he wouldn’t hear her cry.

“Open the goddamn door!” Billy angrily demanded with a deep, raspy bellow as he hit the door again. He clenched his fist and rested the side of his hand against the door as he leaned forward and spoke to her though the wooden barrier. “I swear to God, Caroline,” his voice was lower in volume but still just as vicious in tone. “I swear to God, if I have to break down this door it’s going to be so bad for you. You’re going to _wish_ that I had killed you. And Max,” he grinned maliciously and shook his head with a maniacal chuckle, “oh, do I have plans for her, baby.”

He would never fuck Max. He wasn’t into her. Too young. Too much of a tomboy. Not his fucking type. Unlike Caroline, with her sun-bleached hair, her curvy hips, busty chest, and mile-long legs. But, Caroline didn’t need to know that. He would find other ways to hurt and control Max. A broken arm, a cracked rib, forcing her to be his slave in exchange for rides to the arcade.

Caroline cautiously took the few steps between her and the door, twisted the lock, and hesitantly opened the door. Billy stood in front of her, leaning all of his weight onto his hand against the frame. He smirked when she appeared, knowing that Max was her weakness and all he had to do was threaten her safety to make Caroline his puppet.

He pushed himself from the frame and stood up tall. Caroline’s chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. Eyebrows creased with repulsion at the sight of him. Her upper lip curled on one side in a mild scowl. She hated him. Everything about him.

Billy’s smirk turned into a full smile. Pearly white tiger teeth flashed before her as a serpentine tongue slinked out to wet his lip. He stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Caroline resisted the pull. Her muscles stiffened and body tensed like she had been turned to stone. He chuckled and pulled harder, forcing her feet forward to catch herself before she fell into him.

She balled her hands into fists at her sides. Long fingernails left crescent-shaped indentations in her clammy palms. Billy’s other hand raised up to her cheek. Caroline sharply inhaled at his sudden movement, holding her breath to be as still as possible. His fingers rested behind her ear, gently playing with her wavy hair while his thumb stroked softly against her cracked cheekbone.

He felt the contrasting rough material of the band-aid against her smooth skin. “It looks like shit,” he huffed, knowing that no matter how Caroline tried to cover it up, her injury would be visible to Max. There was no way she wouldn’t notice. “See what you do to me?” he looked into her dull eyes.

It was always her fault. Anytime he flew off the handle into a fit of irrepressible rage, it was always _see what you made me do._ Much easier to blame someone else for making him angry rather than accepting responsibility for his atrocious behavior.

His hand slid away from her ear and down her face a little more, allowing his thumb to trace her lips. In a trance, he stared at her lips as the rough pad of his thumb grazed over her bottom lip and gently tugged it downward to coax her mouth open. Deliberately, he pressed his digit forward between her teeth and onto her hot, wet tongue.

Caroline’s hand flew up and gripped his wrist in an unspoken directive to stop. He swiped his thumb over the tip of her tongue before shoving it the rest of the way in her mouth.

“Suck it,” he breathed with heavily lidded eyes entranced at the sight in front of him.

Caroline tried to push his thumb away with her tongue and strained her neck back in hopes of dislodging his thumb from her mouth. Reactively, the hand at the back of her neck squeezed tighter and pulled her against his chest. She grunted and brought her other hand up to clasp around his other wrist.

She felt like she would gag if he pressed any further. Blunt fingertips dug into the back of her jaw to keep her mouth around his digit.

Through gritted teeth, Billy brusquely repeated, _“Suck it.”_

Disgusted by the perverted and unwelcomed invasion of her body, Caroline bit down against his thumb. Billy yelped in pain as he forcefully pulled his hand back. The powerful drag against her clenched teeth hurt, but she imaged that the punctures in his skin hurt worse.

Hand at eye level, he gave it a once over to inspect the damage. A minor break in the skin. A small amount of blood seeping from the place where her incisors had gnashed against his flesh. He glared at her with the familiar perverse face indicative of his anger. Tasting the coppery blood left on her teeth as she ran her tongue over it, she spit at his face.

Billy flinched as her warm saliva splattered against his cheek. Immediately his hand reached up and wiped it away before slapping her so fiercely that her body twisted and smacked against the doorframe. His vice-like fingers weaved through her hair and hauled her away from the wall, throwing her to the hardwood floor in the hallway with a jarring thud.

Caroline screamed at the scorching, stinging throb at the back of her head and saw strands of her long hair wrapped around Billy’s thick fingers. She crawled backwards as fast as her limbs could carry her with Billy ominously following.

“You don’t ever _fucking_ learn, do you?” Billy scolded her while smacking his head once for added effect. “I’m bigger than you. I’m stronger than you. And I _always_ get what I want.”

He speedily bent over and grabbed her ankles firmly, pulling her back towards the bathroom so that she lost her balance and was flat on her back. Caroline cried out when the exposed skin of her back rubbed against the hardwood floor. It burned momentarily. She alternatingly kicked her legs and eventually Billy released her by pushing her legs away.

“Why do you fight me, Caroline?” Billy lunged forward, dropping to his knees to crawl on top of her. “You know I’m going to win.”

She raised her knees to try to block him from being able to line himself up with her face to face. All he did was laugh at her feeble attempt, forcing her knees apart and scrambling up her body.

Grinding his denim-covered erection between her legs, he cockily smirked, “I think you like me overpowering and fucking you as much _I_ like overpowering and fucking you. You just don’t want to admit that you get off to your step-brother.”

His words were as disgusting as he was. Never in a million years would she, or any sane person, want to be overpowered and forced to have sex with someone they didn’t want to. Billy was power-hungry and didn’t know the meaning of the word _no._

“You’re a piece of shit,” Caroline growled while squirming beneath him, trying to wiggle lose from his grip and the weight of his body.

“A _hot_ piece of shit,” Billy boasted triumphantly. “Good enough for half your friends to fuck before we left California. Even that fat one. What’s her name? Melissa?” _Marissa._ He rubbed the front of his body against the front of hers and sighed deeply with satisfaction. “None of them felt as good as you, though.”

“Get off of me!” Caroline screamed with a shrill pitch. She was able to get in one, solid punch to his jaw, knocking him off her and into the wall with a low grunt.

She wasted no time in rolling to her belly and pushing herself up to her feet. The benefit of being Neil’s punching bag over the years, though, made Billy damn near impervious to punches. Before she had the chance to make it any further than two steps, his hand darted out and grabbed her ankle, tripping her to her hands and knees again where he was able to use her legs to pull himself upon her once more.

“No!” Caroline tried to pull her legs away from him and crawl to her room, _anywhere_ that he wasn’t.

“On hands and knees is a good look for you,” Billy chuckled as he made his way up to her back. “ _Woo!”_ he obnoxiously squealed with delight, his hands reaching for her outstretched arms as she tried to pull herself away. “Caroline, you are _feisty_!” He pinned her arms flat against the floor and stared down at the back of her head while she wriggled and struggled beneath him. He could smell the fruity trace of her shampoo, so feminine and sweet.

“I tell you what: I like a little fight in a girl, but not _this_ much. You’re really making me work for it today,” he smiled wryly although she couldn’t see it. “But there _is_ just something about the fight in you that makes your pussy extra good.” He rubbed himself against her backside and lowered his nose to the back of her head to take in her scent. 

She grimaced at the feel of him rutting and sniffing at her like a dog. Caroline took in a sharp breath and flung her head back as hard as she could. The back of her skull connected with his forehead. Her head immediately hurt, pounding relentlessly as the worst headache she had ever experienced.

Billy groaned and rubbed his head, rolling off Caroline’s back. The pain had stunned her. She started to crawl weakly but didn’t move fast enough to get away from Billy. His fingers once again found their way into her hair, fisting a heap of wavy locks at the back of her head and hoisting her to her feet.

“I thought it was cute at first, Caroline, but now you’re just _pissing me off,”_ Billy barked over her distressed squeals as he pulled her into her bedroom by her hair. Once at the side of her bed, he tugged her upright and stood firmly against her backside. Pressing his lips to the back of her ear, he chillingly warned her, “Playtime is over. It’s time to teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.”

Caroline’s eyes widened at his threat. Standing at her bed with his prior, devious words ringing in her ears, she knew what he was planning to do. She was sore; she was scared; she was fed up. She wasn’t going to let it happen without a fight. She might not be able to prevent him from doing what he was about to do, but she wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

She reached behind her and grabbed a handful of Billy’s unruly curls at the base of his skull. She pulled with all her might— harsh and fast. Billy squinted his eyes and roared at the stinging pain as he felt pins and needles where his hair was being ripped at the root from their follicles. Caroline quickly regripped his hair to pull at it more. When she refused to let go, Billy punched her in the side of her ribs, easily open to attack because of her raised arm reaching around the back of his head.

Caroline yelled and cried in pain, quickly releasing his hair and falling to her knees to curl herself into a protective ball. Billy ran his fingers through his hair, pulling loose strands out and examining them angrily for a second before sprinkling them to the floor. Quick like a viper, his hands lashed out and snatched the hem of her turtleneck, pulling it roughly up her torso and off her body with minor opposition.

“Billy, please—” she cried, enveloping her arms around herself tightly.

He threw the shirt behind him. “Get up!” he ignored her desperate begging for mercy.

He grabbed her upper arm with bruising force and winched her to her feet. He turned her to ensure she was facing him. Talon-like fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and around her waist to pull her closer to him. Hot breath skimmed her face as he brought them nose to nose.

“Bite me again, and I’ll knock your teeth down your throat,” his eyes dared her to disobey.

He swooped in for a slovenly kiss on her lips. Caroline stammered and twisted her neck this way and that to escape his tongue, but the harder she tried, the firmer his grip and sweeping tongue became. She brought her hands between their chests and pushed with everything in her to put some distance between them, but he was right— he was much stronger.

Billy barely needed to tighten his grasp around her because her weak attempt to push away didn’t move him at all. His hot, wet tongue thrust past her lips and into her mouth, finding her own tongue and wrestling with it. His stubble scratched against her delicate skin and the smell of his cologne was overwhelming. Releasing her neck and waist, he pulled back just enough to be able to look at her jeans and fumble with her button.

“No! Stop!” Caroline tried to back away, but her legs hit the bed. She swatted at his hands and tugged at his forearms to keep him away from her pants, but all he did was chuckle at her as he continued with his task. “I said _stop it!”_ she screamed, holding onto his forearms for balance while she jerked her knee upward and directly into his crotch.

Billy spluttered and bent forward, cupping his semi-hard penis that had just been smashed between her knee and his pelvic bone. The force of him leaning forward knocked Caroline back to her bed where she fell onto the edge. Fire formed in his eyes when he looked at her shocked face. Immediate regret was written all over her when she saw the wrathful expression staring back at her.

“Do that again, and I’ll fucking kill you!” Billy screamed at her as he reeled towards her.

“No!” she shouted with flying hands hovering over the zipper of her jeans as Billy dove towards her and made quick work of his fingers.

He nearly lugged her off the bed with how hard he pulled her pants and underwear down over her hips. She screamed and cried and kicked her legs, but all that did was essentially help him with removing her clothing completely. Once her bottom half was naked, Billy stood at the side of the bed and glowered down at her, unbuckling his belt and yanking it from the denim loops on his tight jeans.

Caroline crawled backwards until her back hit the wall, not sure if he was going to whip her with it or do something else. He clasped her ankles and pulled her until her feet were back on the ground before forcing her to stand up again. She slapped and punched at him, hitting him several times in the face before he growled and spun her around, twisting and bending her arm at an excruciating angle and bending her over so her chest was on the bed.

Caroline screamed in anguish, feeling like her shoulder was about to pop out of its socket. “Owww!” she shrieked, tears dripping from her eyes. “Ow ow ow ow ow!” she continued to whimper, trying to move to relieve the intense pressure.

Billy then grabbed her other arm and brought it behind her back. Caroline screamed and kicked and thrashed around. He had broken out into a sweat at the persistent tenacity she displayed. Making him work for it, indeed.

Tired of the fight and wanting her to cooperate, Billy wrenched her already tightly-wound arm, threatening to do more damage. Caroline screamed in pain and then stilled, worried that any more moving could dislodge her limb by accident.

“Keep it up and I’ll stick it in your ass this time,” Billy threatened in a cold tone as he gave her rear one, hard thrust from his pelvis.

That made her stop completely. She sobbed against the wrinkled comforter. Hair clung to her face, her tears and foundation acting like glue.

Billy hurriedly wrapped his leather belt around her wrists, weaving and looping between her hands to ensure a strong binding that would keep her from being able to hit him any further. When he let go of her arms, Caroline sighed in relief. She knew her hands were tied and that whatever happened next would happen, but the bone-cracking compression in her shoulder blade was starting to die down.

Without warning, Billy sharply smacked her left ass cheek. He had hit so hard then even his own hand stung and needed a good rub to soothe it. “Get up on the bed,” he commanded her.

Caroline closed her eyes and shook as she tried to calm her whimpering. “Billy—”

_Whack, whack, whack!_ Three more hard and heavy smacks to her ass left her screaming and flinching, trying to rotate to move away from him.

“I _said_ get up on the bed,” Billy repeated louder, grabbing one of her bound arms and tugging to persuade her to comply with his demand. She didn’t move fast enough when she hesitantly lifted her knee to get into place, so Billy grabbed her legs and plopped her on the bed, belly-down. “Stay there,” he pointed his finger in her face, barely visible through all her hair.

Billy disappeared momentarily and then came back. He held a foil packet between his fingers and tossed it beside her. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” he grumbled, referring to the condom that he had promised earlier he would wear, but didn’t. “Fucking hell, Caroline,” he sighed and placed his hands on his knees, allowing himself to rest and breathe for a moment. He chuckled as he stood and began unbuttoning his shirt while staring down at her defeated, naked body. “You sure do know how to excite a man.”

“Billy, please,” Caroline’s voice crackled as she heard him disrobe, his shirt, jeans, and boxers being thrown into a pile next to her own clothes. “Please, stop. I don’t want this, Billy—”

“Yeah,” he sighed longingly as the bed dipped beneath his weight. “Say my name again,” he said in a dream-like state.

Caroline closed her eyes and pressed her lips together to contain her cries. She didn’t know if he was being serious or if he said that because he knew it would make her shut up. His large, rough hands travelled up her legs and squeezed at her fleshy cheeks. Caroline’s arms tugged against the restraints in response. The leather was so tight around her wrists that it pinched her skin and cut into her uncomfortably.

“Come on,” he smacked her ass again before reaching around and gripping both hips. “Face down, ass up.” He smacked her red skin again and then leaned over her to grab the condom packet.

Billy watched her lay still as he pumped himself in his hand several times before rolling the condom over his erection. He licked his lips and smirked, satisfied that the fire in her was snuffed out.

“Did you hear me?” Billy tugged at her hips again, jerking her up forcefully and positioning himself behind her.

“Don’t touch me!” Caroline screamed, rolling and pushing her shoulder against the mattress to try to sit up.

Billy rolled his eyes and pressed one of his hands between her shoulder blades to keep her in place while the other one wrapped around his member and lined up with her tight entrance. Stubborn as a mule, even with his dick poking at her. Even after all the threats and manhandling, she was still fighting him just because.

When he had difficulty inserting himself, he slapped the insides of her thighs and ordered her, “Spread your legs wider.”

Spiteful and defiant, Caroline spat, “Go to hell, you son-of-a-bitch.”

Billy let out a deep, malicious chuckle. He reached between her legs and pinched the meat of her thigh as hard as he could between his thumb and forefinger. Caroline screeched and jolted, but the hand between her shoulder blades kept her from moving anywhere. He released her skin just to do it again in the same sensitive spot, pinching and twisting.

“Okay okay okay!” Caroline cried out quickly, wanting to rub her hand against her thigh to soothe the sharp throbbing ache he had created.

Billy smirked and ran his fingers along her slit as she spread her legs wider. Caroline shook and shivered as she cried and felt his fingers poke and prod at her. She was embarrassed, scared, and disgusted. Reduced to nothing more than a _thing_ for his pleasure.

Rubbing rough circles rapidly against her clit, Billy admired the red handprints on her backside. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and cried for him to stop, but it only encouraged him to carry on. He slapped her ass again and sped up his fingers, swiping up and down and left and right against her sensitive bud. She arched her back, trying to make herself less accessible to him, but wherever she moved, he moved, too.

He quickly moved his fingers back and shoved two inside of her. Caroline sobbed and lurched forward, involuntary squeezing around him when he did it.

“Look at you,” Billy teased with amusement in his voice. “You’re getting so wet for me.” He reveled in how easily his fingers slid in and out of her.

Too egotistical to understand that this was just the way a female body responded to stimulation. It didn’t mean that she wanted it. It didn’t mean that she liked it. The natural lubrication in her private area was made in preparation for sex not because she was turned on, but because it would cause the body damage without it.

“You gonna cum for me?” Billy wagged his tongue with excitement at the thought of Caroline responding to him this way. “You know you want to,” he continued, removing his fingers from her vagina and returning them to her clit, swiping again rather intensely. “You don’t get a wet pussy like this and not want to cum.”

He placed more weight on the hand between her shoulder blades. Caroline could hear his breathing speed up, he himself feeling stimulated at what he was doing. He alternated between rubbing at her clit to fingering her velvety tunnel.

Her toes curled and her muscles hardened to stone as she fought off the feeling of sparks igniting between her legs. When he felt her walls flutter and tighten around him, he knew that she was close to an orgasm. After several hard thrusts with his fingers, he attacked her clit again and thumbed at her wet opening.

Caroline grunted and pressed her face into the plush pillow to muffle the squeal being ripped from her throat. Billy chuckled when he felt her body twitch and kept rubbing her.

“Stop!” she blubbered, trying to wiggle her hips so that she could break the contact with his hand.

“Nah,” Billy thrusted his fingers inside her again, moaning at how wet and slippery she felt around him. “You got another one in you. I can feel it.”

  
He again alternated between attention to her vagina and clit. She bit her lip and pressed her face flat against the pillow. She could hardly breathe, but she didn’t want him to see or hear her. It didn’t even take another minute for Caroline to shake, shudder, and shriek, embarrassed and ashamed that her body had betrayed her like this.

While her walls fluttered and pulsed, Billy immediately replaced his fingers with his erection, shoving into her deep and hard as his fingers dug into the skin at her hips. Caroline screamed, a sharp pain shooting through her abdomen as his swollen head pounded against her cervix at a brutal pace. He didn’t allow any time for adjusting to the intrusion. His pelvis slammed against her ass repeatedly, pulling nearly all the way out before shoving himself back in.

Billy moaned at the pulsating sensation around his penis as he slid in and out effortlessly. “Now you can’t say you didn’t want it,” Billy looked down at where their bodies were united, groaning with pleasure as his eyelids fluttered at the carnality. “You came so hard for me. Twice. How’d it feel? Cumming for your stepbrother?” With every thrust forward he pulled her back against him harshly, ensuring that he was as deep in her as he could go. “I told you: the girls _always_ cum for Billy.”

She just wanted him to shut up. The more he talked, the harder it was for her to disconnect from herself and dissociate from what was happening. His voice kept her grounded, and she didn’t want to be. She wanted to wish herself away from here. It didn’t matter where. Didn’t have to be California or someplace warm and sunny. She’d wish herself into the depths of Hades if it meant she would never have to see or be touched by Billy Hargrove ever again.

The slapping sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room. With no other noise in the house, it seemed thunderous to Caroline. By now, her tears had stopped. Whether she ran out or she just didn’t have the energy anymore, she wasn’t sure. Her face hurt, for each time he trusted into her, the injured side of her face rubbed against the pillow, tugging at the band-aid and feeling like it was splitting her skin open again.

Billy grunted periodically, moaning her name and things like, _oh yeah, you feel so fucking good, take my cock._ He was humping her so hard that she felt like his penis was going to burst through her lower belly. She wondered if her skin would bruise from the inside out. Wondered if her insides would fall out because it felt like he was rearranging everything inside her.

“Oh, _shit,”_ Billy hissed, closing his eyes and opening his mouth like he was in pain. “I’m gonna cum already,” he rasped, digging his blunt fingernails into her flesh and fucking into her even harder.

She couldn’t hold in her cries anymore. It was too painful. She sucked in air through her teeth and groaned. Her head hurt, not just from hitting him with it earlier but also from the tightness of her face as she grimaced and winced the entire time she was on the bed.

Billy pulled her hips hard, forcing her ass against his pelvis as he spurted into the condom several times. He threw his head back and moaned, grinding in circles while inside her to make sure that every last bit of him had been milked. When the shockwaves of his orgasm wore off, he collapsed overtop of Caroline’s back.

“That’s what you do to me, Caroline. That’s how good your pussy is,” his breath was short, rapid, heavy. “ _Fuck,_ I could do this forever,” he said, huffing a soft chuckle afterward at the thought.

Covered in a layer of sweat, his skin felt disgusting against hers. Hot but cold at the same time. She thanked God it was over; prayed that he would leave her alone for the rest of the day. She couldn’t take it anymore. She was exhausted, aching, hoping for death.

Her hands were uncomfortably squished against her tailbone by his taut abdomen. She could feel the stubble on his jaw etching against the skin on her back. His hot breath coming in bursts against her skin like a fire-breathing dragon as he panted and tried to steady his breathing. Billy stayed there for a minute, not wanting to give up the contact just yet.

His thumbs rubbed gentle circles against her hips. It was an unfamiliar kindness from him. Too stark of a contrast for it to have any kind of special meaning. As he softened and plopped out of her with a shift of his hips, he dragged his lips across her skin. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade as he gripped her hips tightly for leverage to push himself back up.

Her legs gave in as soon as he backed away from her. She rolled to her side and pressed her back against the wall. Hair matted to her face where it had been between her and the pillow, sweat and tears working as an adhesive. Her foundation had rubbed off from her face, too, leaving a smudge of beige coverup on the lilac colored pillowcase. Hair stuck between her lips and fluttered with every breath in and out that she took.

_I could do this forever._ She hoped that it was a lie. Something that he just said in the moment because of the endorphins or whatever sick shit was pumping through his brain that made him feel elated. She couldn’t do forever. There was no way she could tolerate it. One way or another, he would have to be stopped.


End file.
